Wammy Boys, Sugar Highs and WalMart
by violentluck
Summary: This is just a random story that i wrote a while ago. It has no point nor purpose and just plain stupid, it was written when I was tapped out on sugar. Enjoy. I may write more I don't know...


A/N I own nothing and My beta reader thought I was freakin' crazy when I wrote this so yeah...Enjoy!

The Wammy Boys, Sugar Highs and Wal-mart

After a severe amount of energy drinks, sweets, and sugar; L, Mello, Matt, and Near could not sit still to save their lives. Watari made the mistake of taking them to Wal-mart, thinking that they wouldn't cause trouble, what a huge mistake that was!

Scene One: Shopping Cart Racing!

So here the 4 of them were, standing on the edge of the carts. The employees stood there in shock, why in the world would the boys want to go shopping cart racing, it was definally beyond them. L stood in front of the carts, motioning them to come around him.

"Ok so here are the rules, No cheap shots, no short cuts, and lastly do not hit anyone no matter how many points they are worth. Whoever reaches the other side of the store wins." L took his place next to Near.

"T minus 5 seconds, when that kid screams, we go." Matt said. The kid screamed in 5 seconds.

They're off!

Mello takes front from the outside, Matt in close behind. In the 3rd place is L and in last is Near.

Uh Oh, Matt is taking the leader on from the inside when they took the turn by the plants, Mothers are running in fear of their children's' welfare as the 4 boys tore down the aisle.

L decides to take a chance and try to take Mello on.

Mello is a good 2 shopping cart lengths from Matt and L.

They took a harsh turn by automotive, Near left Matt and L in the dust as he makes a run to the front.

We are heading to the last turn! It is over by frozen foods. Matt and L are now competing for third place. Near is closing in to Mello, about a ½ cart length away. Mello looked over his shoulder and saw Near closing in fast.

Watari reached up for a can of soup and saw his boys zoom by him on shopping carts. He shook his head in disbelief; maybe he is just seeing things….

Here comes the finish line!

Mello and Near still competing for first place, L has taken 3rd place, but Matt is still battling for it! The finish line of the produce is closing fast. Who is going to win, Near or Mello? Mello still has lead but by less than a ½ length, people stood as spectators.

People cheered as the boys reached the finish line. The winner is too close to call, we must have to look at the tapes.

After about 5 minutes of arguing, Mello won less than a 1/16 of a second.

"I WON!!!" Mello jumped off his cart, but causing Matt to wreak, so here they were Matt on top of Mello, All of them are laughing hysterically at the awkward situation. The employees however, weren't so happy.

Scene 2: Wrapping Paper Wars!

Here are our sugar addict kiddies, now they have a hold of wrapping paper. Mello and Matt held the tubes of very festive patterns like samurai swords.

"You weapon of Spongebob in Santa hats is no match to my Blue's Clues paper of doom!" Matt said dramatically

"Bring it on Goggle-Boy!" Mello charged at Matt with Spongebob at his side. Meanwhile Near and L glared at each other in a similar battle.

"Near you can't win I have the power of a JEDI!" L yelled as he attacked Near like Darth Vader did with Obi Wan Kenobi. Near blocked L's attack with Jedi speed, L swooped under Near's next attack. Eventually Mello and Matt joined the fight of Near and L's.

Watari had this strange feeling that his boys are getting into trouble, but of course, what trouble would sugar-crazed boys do in Wal-Mart?

Again the employees had to stop the fight of wrapping paper, saying that it was endangering young children….Party poopers….*humph*. No one is the winner, for the fact that the employees wouldn't let them finish.

Scene 3: The Batman and his 3 Robins!

As they hid from the employees, L comes across Batman costumes. Having the evil grin, L ropes the other three to play Batman!

After 20 minutes L is dressed Batman, and Mello, Matt, and Near are in Robin suits. Dramatically, L runs into the middle of a random aisle with tons of people.

"COME ROBINS! TO THE BAT CAVE!" He yelled and motioned the rest of them to run to the next crowded aisle again saying to the Bat Cave.

Watari had a bad feeling and it involved being thrown out of Wal-Mart….

Scene 4: Poking wars!

So our 4 boys are now bored, the employees made them stay in the front of the store until Watari finishes up the shopping. Then Mello gets an idea.

"Hey I got an idea!" Mello's face lit up as he took a swig of a Monster.

"Oh please do tell!" Matt said as the rest of them surround Mello.

"POKE WARS!" Mello shouted as he walked up to a random woman, and poking her on her side, she squeaked and smacked him in the head. The rest of them joined in, within a ½ hour, the manager finally got pissed and threw them out. So they sat on the sidewalk, laughing like no tomorrow.

Eventually, Watari came out with his groceries; he was rather surprised to see them on the sidewalk.

"So boys did you have fun?" Watari said to them.

"Can we come next week?" Matt said and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Sure" As Watari drove them home; he took no notice the huge grins that are painted on the boys' lips. The same thought played in their minds "Next time will be more fun"


End file.
